May the time bless you
by Chronos 666
Summary: Dix ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry est lassé de son monde. La mort ne l'intéresse pas, mais retrouver son ennemi l'intéresse plus, et alors, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit.. Yaoi - HxH - Tom R. x Harry P. - BashingDumbledore - Time travel - Childhood.


Bon alors je reviens avec une nouvelle fic.

 **Déjà, bonne année.**

Un classique, **Tom x Harry - Time travel fic**. J'ai ça qui traînait en tête depuis un moment.

Donc voici le prologue.

J'ai relu mes autres fics, je me suis demandée, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai écris ça va pas du tout.

 **Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je les abandonnes.**

Du coup, en espérant que je ne parte pas trop loin cette fois-ci également, et en espérant aussi qu'elle vous plaira.

 **C'est court, c'est normal, c'est un prologue.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Parfois… parfois… parfois, on a juste envie de tout **abandonner.**

Ce sentiment d'abandon, de lassitude, vous envahis tout entier, et vous paraît impossible à s'en débarrasser.

Ce sentiment… Ce sentiment…

Harry le ressent depuis bien trop longtemps. Voilà maintenant dix ans qu'il a battu Voldemort. **Dix ans**. C'est énorme.

Voilà maintenant dix ans qu'il se sent complètement vidé, et vide. Quand vous avez passé la plupart de votre vie à se faire chasser, et chasser un assassin, et que vous avez enfin atteint votre but, qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ensuite ? Chasser ses larbins. Et une fois que cela est fait ? Les surveiller. Certes, mais on ne va pas passer nos journées devant les cellules.

Alors. Expliquez. Que faut-il faire ?

Il n'a plus de réel but dans sa vie, il a accompli ce qu'il lui était demandé. Et maintenant…

Maintenant…

Maintenant, il n'a plus envie de **rien du tout.**

Il n'est pas marié, non, il avait surpris Ginny mettre un filtre d'amour dans sa boisson. Suite à ça, elle s'est plainte à Ron. Et alors, il est venu le voir. Hermione n'a même pas réagit. Tout s'est dégradé à partir de ce moment-là.

Une rumeur s'est propagée.

La société lui a tourné le dos. Des coups bas. Des lettres de menaces. Limite des aurors sont venus le chasser de chez lui.

Mais ils n'ont pas réussi.

On ne chasse pas Harry Potter de chez lui.

Non, ils étaient bien trop **faibles.**

Alors, le monde magique britannique l'a laissé de côté.

Il est devenu **le survivant déchu** , le **traître**. Un futur mage noir aussi.

Mais Harry n'avait pas que ça à faire, non, il n'était pas intéressé. Rien ne l'intéressait.

Si avant, il aurait bien voulu voyager dans le monde, acquérir plus de connaissances… Actuellement, il n'en a pas la moindre envie. Il a perdu foi en l'humanité. Depuis fort longtemps.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait mourir. Bien que cette possibilité est attirante.

Non, au final, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est un but.

Et qui lui avait fourni ce but ? Voldemort. Mais il n'est plus là maintenant.

Alors cette idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il.. allait le voir ?

Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'il fait des recherches sur les voyages dans le temps. Et il y trouva quelque chose de bien intéressant. Un sort, un sort qui lui permettrait de retourner en arrière, de modifier le futur… Oh.. bien sûr, cela créera un paradoxe.. Mais… Il y a tellement d'univers parallèles.. Un nouveau ne ferait de mal à personne, ce monde marchera très bien sans lui. Un sort qui lui fera une nouvelle vie dans ce temps… Mais le système est assez confus. Il retournera bien dans le passé, mais, il ne peut choisir l'année, ou bien l'apparence qu'il aura. Alors comment tomber dans la bonne période que l'on souhaite ? De ne pas tomber dans la période avant qu'il soit né par exemple ? C'est simple, il suffit simplement de penser à ce personnage lors du sort. Mais.. Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a une contrepartie, sinon ce serait trop simple. Il faut déjà avoir une réserve de magie énorme. Ce qui est le cas d'Harry, donc cela ne le dérangeait pas trop. Cependant… Ce qui le dérangeait est cet individu inconnu.

La contrepartie de ce sort, en dehors de l'énorme énergie, est qu'il recevra un individu inconnu qui se mélangera à sa magie. Cela peut être n'importe quoi, quelque chose de néfaste, ou bien quelque chose de bénéfique. Il y a beaucoup de risque, l'individu peut être mortel pour la magie et le récepteur, ou bien peut tout simplement bannir la magie du récepteur. Il peut y perdre ses sens, sa magie, sa mémoire, son esprit, son âme, etc.

Un sort risqué, voyez-vous ?

Mais rien ne le retenait, alors, pourquoi pas ?

 _«_ _Κρόνος_ _είναι ο πλοίαρχος του χρόνου,_ _Ο χρόνος είναι_ _ιερός,Τα παράδοξα είναι ευλογημένος,_ _  
Ταξίδια είναι παντού,_ _Ήρθε η ώρα_ _για την τελευταία του εγκεφαλικού επεισοδίου,_ _Κρόνος_ _θα σας βοηθήσει σε αντάλλαγμα για κάτι,_ _Μπορείτε να_ _το μετανιώσετε,Θα ήθελα,_ _Κρόνος_ _αποφασίζουν τα πάντα,_ _θα μπορούσε να_ _ευλογεί τον καιρό._ _»_

 ** _« May the time bless you. »_**

* * *

C'est extrêmement court, j'en suis consciente. Mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. :)

La suite arrivera... dans le mois.. Je suis assez chargée en ce moment. :/

 **Review ?**


End file.
